Neira (deceased)
(created by Aserkill) Neira is the third and youngest girl that was created from the corruption Scarlet was growing in her room, Created by the help of Aserkill. Neira is the only girl that is not close to being a necromorph like her older sisters Seria and Riri, Neira can actually be seen more as a human then a necromorph, since Neira was created she have been protected by a spell that have protected her from Monsterization but now when she is one month old that spell have been weakened and she can now be turned into a mamono and a secret ability she have, have awakened. just as her sister Riri she can become pregnant with female too but that is were the similarities stops. she can give birth to the mamono/human she mate with, if she mate with a human it's 33% it will be a human, 33% for a human girl or 33% for a necromorph(always females) but if she mate with a mamono she will give birth to that specific mamono she mated with but if she is not already Monsterizationed she will turn into that mamono that made her pregnant. But as she was created from the corruption that grew in scarlet's room she still inherited the abilities they have so she is quite hard to kill just as her sisters. Because she have a ridiculous high fertility so after she became one month old it made so it's 100% chance she will get pregnant but only under a few days between the 15th to the 20th(Irl time) and the pregnancy takes 2-3 weeks from she get pregnant to the baby is born. Sabbath Experiment Reports Day: 1 First experiment report. We have captured a new specimen a day ago, we call her specimen N because he have no idea what she is. she was quite aggressive when she was taken and have injured five witches and a baphomet before we could capture and lock her in. After she got locked in she became more docile fast, that rapid change in personality is truly strange, she also have traces of strong magic we have never seen before. Further observation will proceed as planned, *End of the first report* Day: 2 Second experiment report. Thanks to the Specimen becoming docile we was finally able to ask her out on what she is and what her name is. It seems like her name is Neira and she say she is a necromorph, what that is now but her body shows that she is a normal human and no monster but this is the interesting part, it seems like she was created and not born into this world and thanks to interrogation we also know that she have sisters but the location is still unknown. we have also notice that she don't eat or drink. We have tried to force her to eat but she have already killed two witches that tried to give her food. The spell which the strong magic originated from have been found but we don't know how to use it and we don't know what it goes even and the girl won't tell us yet. After further observation he have also notice she is dying, from out guessing she only have a few days left to live but the truth is uncertain and the decoding of the spell is still standing sill and time is running short and we to use more drastic methods of she won't cooperate with us. *End of second report* Day: 3 Third experiment report The specimen have rapidly grown weaker and it seems like she is starting to die faster, she maybe have two more days left to live at this pace. This time we was able to examine her closer but it ended badly, she raped one of the witches and after that she calmed down and hours later we notice why she calmed down, she had become pregnant with that witch. Since this is a huge discovery he hide all information about this since if this got out who knows what would happen. the leader of the project, Noe have collected all information we have so far on Neira and it seems like Noe have been able to get out what the strong magic and spell was, it was a fertility spell, it seems like it's not a magic we knows anything about and same with her ability to become pregnant with girls either but we knows one thing, this girl is dying but she have started to share information we have no idea about. it's sad we only have such a short time left with her and so many questions. In the end of the day we finally got help to understand the spell and her strange ability. *end of third report* Day: 4 Fourth experiment report When we got back this day we notice a change in Neira, she seemed to be away all the time like if her mind was somewhere else. She was even surprised when he came into the room which never had happened before. Today she really happened us to understand the spell and her ability and if this works out right the spell can be used as temporary fertility boosts for any mamono and with the effects of the spell being so strong it might even do so a mamono can become pregnant after just making her husband cum one time. More information have been added to our archives and with all this information stored we have had multiple attacks recently but our leader guards our secrets very well. Later under the day we notice that she was laying almost like dead in the room and she asked for paper and a pen and we gave it to her before we left. Now we have started to work on the spell we have learned but no one have been able to make it work yet and we will continue the experiments as planned. *end of fourth report* Day: 5 Fifth experiment report Today when we visited Neira we was shocked to find her dead, it seems like she died under the night and from what our examine say of her it seems like it was a total organ failure. From what we can understand It seems like it was her regeneration ability as she called it that kept her alive. It seems like that was the ability that kept her from dying but since she have not eaten for a long time that ability slowly weakened and when it no longer could work anymore her body started to die from the inside. Truly a painful way to die from, feeling the life slowly fade away until you can see the end before you. Already yesterday we had notice she had started to lose her vision, maybe that was maybe why she asked about paper and pen. As she now is dead we have placed her in a tank for future use, maybe create a Chimaera using her as the main part or something else entirely but as from today the specimen N aka Neira is declared dead and all information about this experiment is highly classified but tests will still be running and more experiment done. *end of fifth experiment report* The letter of Neira It was fun, Life, getting friends, feeling loved, meeting so many people. Well that was what I thought but it was all a sweet dream only, I was only loved by my sisters. I thought I had finally found a place to live and be happy but I was only fighting for something that was impossible to get and look at me now, here I am writing my first and last letter before life finally leave's me in a place I don't even know were it is. I have been here for five days and I have felt life left my body all the time. What kept me going was that one of my friends or family would come and get me and take me home but I was foolish, No one would never come for me I finally understand it. I'm alone, all alone. I'm writing this as I feel the life leave me, my body slowly dying and the pain but I'm glad. No one will miss me when I'm gone and No one will come and look for me, I have already lost my ability to walk and my left arm is already dead. I'm looking at the celling as it slowly becomes brighter and I will miss my family Riri, scarlet, Lacie, Siri, riku, Raine and my friends, Mia, Helena, Johnnar, Xero and many more. I meet so many kind people too and I will really miss my big bro. I feel my heart beat slower and slower and I know my time soon is here, but I wish everyone will be happy when I'm gone and I hope the memory of me will stay in their hearts until not even they will remember me. I remember when I first woke up in that room, I never knew that would have been the start of something like this but I had fun, meeting everyone there and see so many new people, I'm a little happy I got to live my short life to the fullest and taste so much food and now when I'm here, at the doorstep to the other side I will still remember everyone even after I die. when I played with Helena and slept with her, it was fun and I loved it. when I met Mia at sage's mansion I met so many new faces there and my sweet time with my big bro was also something I will miss, and everything my sister learned me is something I never will forget and I regret everything bad I did but no one is here to hear me say it. All I have is this paper to write my last words on which maybe no one will read but I hope, one day this will be read by someone I did know and they will remember me once again even after I'm dead and forgotten. Removal of Dead body and two weeks later After Neira had died she was moved to a secret underground facility to be kept for future experiments and dissection but soon after she got moved down into the facility's storage tanks things started to happen after only a few days. after getting this report to the surface it seems some kind of organic matter had started to grow in the storage tanks. We will keep to observe it for the time being. 5 days after day 1.... One fifth of the facility was taken over in a matter of days, even through we tried to contain the spreading to only the storage tanks it was impossible to stop it as it spread through the pipes and vents of the room. The area and rooms around the storage tanks was the first to fall to this "corruption" and the witches that worked on it disappeared soon after we lost contact with that portion of the facility wrote the leader of the secret project in a report and the contamination will be dealt with in a proper way. 10 days after day 1.... We have lost three fifth of the facility now and the contamination continue to spread without slowing down and a strange gas have started to fill the while facility, turning witches into horny messes that lay on the floor before they get captured or pulled away through the vents into who knows what and we have started to lockdown the whole facility and evacuate it before more get captured, the surviving last 2/5 of the base have been barricaded in a try to slow the spreading down but so far the future looks dark as it spread faster then it can be destroyed and the last witches with the leader is still holding it back but it slowly get closer write the leader in the third report. 15 days after day 1.... At the end of day fourteen the facility was lost as all witches that defended the last parts was too affected by the gas to fight and submitted to their own lost as was soon after that pulled away through the vents or into the fleshly walls and gone the leader fled the facility before she also would submit and sealed it close to never be opened again and what happened to the witches is still unknown but the core of it all was the specimen N aka Neira who started this and with the underground facility fully contaminated it was a facility never to be opened again. Category:Characters